


Another Me

by DDDaisy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fear, Imagination, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDaisy/pseuds/DDDaisy
Summary: Mello's eyes slowly came back into focus and he found himself leaning on the steering wheel. He must have passed out from the pain. Mello's POV. Mello x Halle contained. More about Mello.
Relationships: Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 5





	Another Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was offered an idea about trying to write how Mello survived the explosion and got the scar. This story is absolutely my imagination and partly explanation of the writing background to some extent.

Mello staggered out of still-burning wreckage of the buildings that had been blown apart by the bomb, with only one thought in his mind: _Get out of here before the smoke clears._ His real name was revealed, so he could never let the enemy see his face. He made his bet to trigger a detonator. It seemed that he won it, but he paid the price. He had just rolled on the ground to put out the fire on his body in time.

He missed a step and tripped to the ground where was full of grit and gravel. He gasped for air, struggling to get up, but the pain doubled from all sides. He felt his burned face and neck were being run through by thousands of swords, as he suffered from tinnitus and dizziness at the same time. He gritted his teeth and stood up, trying to stay conscious. As long as he walked through the grove, he would find a vehicle he could drive. There was a stronghold a few kilometers away, an ordinary house where food, water, weapons and medicine stored.

It took a few minutes to pry open the door of a pickup truck. Mello quickly got into the pickup and he looked back at the smoke in the distance. The Japanese didn’t follow. His hand accidentally grazed his burned skin, as he couldn't help screaming out. He did understood why people said the pain of burns was the most unbearable. It killed him that he wished to cease to be. He had to get painkillers as soon as possible to avoid shock from the pain. He glanced in the rear-view as he saw his face skin curling off like curled and peeled rind on a scalded tomato.

His hands were trembling when he drived. It was only a few kilometers away, but he felt like he had been driving for hours. He covered the injured area with a wet towel as he took painkillers after he entered the house. He stretched out on a chair to catch his breath as numerous images came to his mind like a slideshow. The moment he blew up the building, the image Yagami wrote his real name on the notebook, the conflict between Near and him at the orphanage, and the fuzzy childhood memory of walking hand in hand with his blonde mother through the burning ruins the war left. _What's next step?_ First, obviously, he needed a doctor. Mello had medical knowledge that what kind of bad consequences he could get if they weren't treated properly. However, no matter which hospital he chose, he would arouse suspicion and his medical records might be found. Anyway, he didn’t want to be seen such embarrassed. He lost everything. Where could he go? It suddenly occurred to Mello that Near might be sitting on the ground, playing with a jigsaw puzzle and calmly giving orders to his men. Yes, he didn’t admit defeat and he hadn’t lost. _The most dangerous place is often the safest._ Mello remembered that Near had a female subordinate named Halle... Lidner... whose real name...Halle Bullock. He was in the dark at the moment. He could start with someone close to Near.

A strong light suddenly dazzled him. He squinted, seeing the light coming in through the window. The wood door burst open with a thump.

"Don't move!"

“Get on the floor!”

"Damn it."

Mello had a blurry vision of several men in bulletproof vests and helmets walking in with guns. He hadn’t expect these people came after him so quickly.

"Mello." He saw a man with grey hair in glasses walking towards him, who had a very stiff expression and called his name.

"What the hell. "Mello’s eyes widened in disbelief as he fell back.

“Yagami, you......”

......

"Hrrrf... Hrrrf..."

Mello's eyes slowly came back into focus and he found himself leaning on the steering wheel. He must have passed out from the pain.

He raised his hand to touch his face, but felt no pain at all. He looked around, surprised to find the flames spreading throughout the cab. He tried to push the door and found his hands wrapped in flames. He opened his eyes wide and looked down to see that his body was covered in fire and his skin had turned charred black. He heard the crackling sound and smelt his body burning. He subconsciously opened his mouth to shout out, however, he could not make a sound. Strangest of all, he didn’t feel any pain. He tried desperately to banged and beat at the door and window.

"Is there anybody?" Mello's silent words drowned in the fire, unprecedented despair echoing in his heart.

......

"Mello!"

Mello faintly heard someone calling his name.

"Mello!"

"Who is it?" The voice sounded so familiar, but he failed to recognize whose voice it was.

"Mello! Wake up! "

Mello sharply opened his eyes, gasping. He tried to make out surroundings and realized he was lying in bed. He looked to his right, Halle lying next to him and gazing at him with worried eyes.

"You're awake at last. Did you have nightmares? "

Mello swallowed his words and acquiesced to Halle’s statement.

"You've been moaning. I had called you several times before you woke up. Hey, what were you dreaming about?"

"Fire..." Mello muttered.

"Did you dream of being wounded by the explosion again?" Mello vaguely discerned the blue color in Halle's eyes in the dark.

"Yes..." Mello hesitated for a moment and said: "I also dreamt that I was trapped in a burning cab, engulfed in flames..."

"Are you still running a fever?" Halle put the back of her hand on Mello's forehead, then on her own forehead.

"I was burning and couldn’t feel the pain. Under what circumstances can I feel no pain?..." Mello murmured confusedly.

"Mello, it's just a dream..."

"But it felt so real that my skin was burning..." Mello described the scene in his dream seriously, as he reached up and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Everyone feels real in dreams." Halle sat up and lifted the quilt. "I’ll get you some water."

"Mello?"

Mello gripped Halle's hand tightly as Halle scrutinized him in puzzlement. "What’s wrong?"

"There's only one condition in which a person doesn't feel the pain..." Mello pursed his lips, dropping his eyes: "I wonder if I'd ever died?"

Halle stared at him for a few seconds, barely managing a smile: "I ensure you're alive, I swear to God. You’re lying right next to me."

"No. Halle, I mean, I’d actually be dead if I had made another choice at some point in the past. I might have been dead in parallel world or another timeline......"

"I didn’t know you’re addicted to science fictions." Halle frowned and sighed.

"But it’s all real. I think it's a real experience..."

"Morning dreams are the opposite to the reality. The dream you felt real proves you're not dead." Mello let go of Halle's hand as he noticed the bright light squeezing in through the gap in the curtains imprinted a white line on the wall.

"It's still early. So go to sleep after drinking water. You’re still a little weak and need more rest to recover from a bad cold.” Halle stood up, smiling softly at him.


End file.
